


Health Tip

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [26]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Magic, Trans Character, Trans Sportacus (LazyTown), Transphobia in the 3rd chapter, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: The Trans Sportacus prompt series





	1. Ranting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sportacus just wants to go back to bed. Robbie has a few questions first. [Prompt request sent by Scrungass on tumblr.]

Sportacus made his way back to the ship’s ladder as quickly as he could by the light of the streetlamps. It was awkward with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

The kids had taken another stab at sleeping in a tent in the park, only for something to happen (again) and Sportacus had needed to wake up and help (again). He didn’t mind helping the kids. That wasn’t the problem. 

He had just grabbed the bottom rung of the ladder when an aggravated voice cut the night, “ _Sportaflop_!”

Sportacus flinched and retracted his hand to cover his chest again. He turned and forced a smile onto his face, “Hello, Robbie!”

Robbie Rotten came stomping over. Sportacus cast a quick look over his shoulder to make sure the kids weren’t nearby.

“What is going on up here?! Why was everyone screaming? Why are you all being so _loud_ this late?!”

“Sorry. The kids were camping again and I think they got carried away with the ghost stories. Or at least Trixie did.”

Robbie looked Sportacus up and down. Sportacus tensed.

“Are you cold or something?”

“Um, no.”

“Then why are your arms like that? Is there a stain on your shirt?”

“No. I- Well...” He checked behind him again. The lights were off in all the houses. No more tent, no children. No one to overhear.

Sportacus fixed his eyes on his boots, “I... don’t have my binder on,” he stated, trying to stay calm, “I don’t like being down here without it and there was no time to put it on because it’s more important to get to the trouble first so I wasn’t going to  _stop_  just to grab it but it’s weird not having it on in town and I don’t want the kids to see me like this and there’s no better way to hide myself so—”

He was fully aware that he was rambling. Sportacus could feel his embarrassment rising the longer he spoke. The alternative was to stop talking and give Robbie a chance to respond to what Sportacus was sure was a startling realization. He had been planning on having this talk with Robbie someday soon now that the two were friends, but not like  _this_. 

“Okay,  _stop_. Stop.”

Sportacus shut his mouth and looked up. Robbie had his hands up in a time-out gesture. Under normal circumstances, Sportacus would have been amused that he was using sports hand signals. Right now, Sportacus was trying very hard not to just turn and climb up his ladder as fast as he could.

Robbie crossed his own arms, “Ignoring the... new information for a second; if it makes you that uncomfortable, why don’t you just wear your binder to bed?”

That was honestly Robbie’s first question? Sportacus blinked, “Why don’t I— Because it’s unhealthy?” It was hard to keep the ‘I mean  _duh_ ’ tone out of his voice, “I wear it all day, it’s not good to wear it 24/7. The body needs time to recover.”

Robbie rolled his eyes, “If I had known I was going to get a  _health_  lecture I wouldn’t have come up here.”

Sportacus laughed. This wasn’t how he imagined this conversation going but he would take it. Oh Gods he would take it.

“Th-that can’t be your only question,” Sportacus managed to say after a few moments, “You probably have a hundred other things to say.”

“Yes but as you _ranted_ at me, you’re uncomfortable down here without your full uniform on,” Robbie straighten his vest absently, “We can talk tomorrow afternoon. If you want. I mean, you don’t have to.  _We_  don’t have to. It’s not like you  _have_  to explain yourself but if you wanted to come by for lunch then—”

Sportacus reached out and clapped a hand on Robbie’s shoulder, “Now  _you’re_  ranting.”

“I’m trying not to offend you.”

“You’re doing fine,” Sportacus smiled, “I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch.”

“Bring your own fruit.”

“Of course.”

And, smiling awkwardly, Robbie turned and left. Sportacus watched him go before starting his climb up the ladder, emotionally spent and ready for bed. 


	2. Villain License

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: trans Sportacus leaves his binder on too long while he's hanging out with Robbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be a sequel but here we are. I'm going to leave this story open in case I get more requests. Not all trans Sportacus ficlets are going to be in this same universe though.

Sportacus ran a hand over one of the disguise machine tubes, “You made all these outfits yourself?”

“Yes,” Robbie answered from the far side of the ramp, “I put a lot of work into making you leave town.”

“That doesn’t sound very lazy of you.”

“Why do you think I stopped doing it?”

“Because we’re friends?”

Robbie made a face, “Don’t say ‘friends’ like that. I swear, someone is going to come in and take my villain license.”

Sportacus let out a laugh. He was about to assure Robbie that he was still villainous enough when a sharp pain erupted in his torso. He hissed and automatically put a hand over the left side of his rib cage, trying to breathe through the pain. Every time his lungs expanded with air, he felt the sting again.

“Sportacus?” Robbie was beside him in an instant, ‘What’s wrong? What hurts?”

Through gritted teeth, Sportacus said, “My-my ribs. Just give me a second.” He sucked in shallow breaths, trying to convince his ribs that he needed air to live. It took a few excruciating moments but eventually the pain subsided. 

Sportacus straighten and lightly massaged his side. He gave Robbie a small smile, “I’m fine now.”

Robbie still looked concerned, “How long have you been wearing your binder?” he asked, eyes narrowing.

Sportacus felt his face color, “Um, I’m not sure? I put it on before I helped Ziggy out of the tree...”

“That was this morning. Have you taken it off since?”

“Well…” Sportacus thought about it, “I guess not. It’s been a pretty busy day so I haven’t gotten back up to my-”

“Sportastupid, you’ve had it on for almost _12 hours_?!” Robbie threw his hands in the air, exasperated, “Why- That’s- That’s _unhealthy_! Take it off!”

“Now? Here?! Wait,” Sportacus held up his hands, not wanting Robbie’s abrupt panic to make things confusing, “Stop. Why do  _you_  know it’s unhealthy to leave a binder on that long?”

“I did some research after our... talk last week,” Robbie explained, “I actually wasn’t completely sure what a binder was so I looked it up. Of course I knew what they were _for_ , but not how they worked,” He leveled a stern yet disappointed look at Sportacus, “And every website agreed to not wear one for longer than 8 hours at a time. And you’ve gone  _way_  passed that. No _wonder_ your ribs are hurting you.”

Sportacus knew Robbie was right. Taking it off would be the best. But the idea of Robbie seeing him,  _once again_ , without his binder made him consider just fighting through the pain and leaving it on. From the look on Robbie’s face, however, Sportacus doubted he could get away with that.

“Okay,” he said, even as anxiety spiked through his stomach, “I’ll take it off.”

“Good. Bathroom’s down the hall.”

Sportacus made his way to the surprisingly clean bathroom. It took a few minutes and a lot of wincing to wrestle out of his shirt and binder but he finally had them off. He was just wondering if he should go back to his ship and cut this whole visit short when there was a knock at the door. 

For a terrifying second, Sportacus thought Robbie was going to come in. 

“Y-yeah?” He called, turning away from the door just in case.

“I’ve got something you can wear,” Robbie said through the door, “It might make you more comfortable.”

Sportacus heard Robbie snap his fingers. A moment later, there was a puff of white smoke and a purple hoodie fell to the floor. 

“Also,” Robbie went on as Sportacus picked up the hoodie, “I just realized that you made me give you a  _health_  lecture. I’m  _definitely_  losing my villain license.”

Unhindered by the binder, Sportacus was able to laugh. He put his shirt back on and tugged the hoodie over his head. It was a size too big and just baggie enough that one almost couldn’t tell he wasn’t wearing his binder. The anxiety faded somewhat.

With a grin, Sportacus opened the bathroom door. Robbie was still standing there.

“Better?” Robbie asked.

“Much better. Thank you.”


	3. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trans Sporto if you're still doing prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with implied use of a dead name and the transphobia. Just a heads up.

Robbie had captured the new elf in one of his cages. The elf had not shut up since Robbie had found him. Sportacus was off chaperoning the Lazy Scouts, who had gone for a short hike in the woods. Robbie didn’t want this elf running around town before Sportacus got a chance to talk to him. 

For multiple reasons, this elf was grating on Robbie’s nerves.

“I’m _telling_ you, I’m just here to see my cousin! Let me out! Let me find her!” The elf cried, hands rattling the bars of the cage.

“I’ll let you out when  _he_ gets back,” Robbie responded with put upon aloofness. He tried not to flinch at the pronoun. 

“Why did you lock me up?! My name is Dónalegur. I’m not here to attack you!”

“Just sit tight, Donny.”

“ _Dónalegur_!”

“Whatever.” Robbie wasn’t about to let someone run around Lazytown who referred to Sportacus by the wrong pronouns. Even if this Dónalegur person was simply ignorant of the change, Robbie didn’t want Sportacus to have to answer awkward questions from the townsfolk before he was ready.

Luckily, Robbie didn’t have to put up with Dónalegur for much longer. Sportacus and the kids came back around five minutes later. He gave Sportacus a look before the kids could race over. With a nod, Sportacus turned and spoke with the kids. They ran home without arguing. 

“ _There_ you are!” Dónalegur said, voice thick with relief as Sportacus jumped over the wall to him and Robbie.

Sportacus crossed his arms. Robbie was glad he had locked up Dónalegur: Sportacus looked wary and not a little bit angry at this elf’s presence. 

“What are you doing here, Dónalegur?” Sportacus asked stiffly.

“I wanted to check up on you. You haven’t answered any of my letters.”

“I’ve been busy.”

Dónalegur looked Sportacus up and down, furrowing his brows, “What are you wearing?” Without waiting for an answer, he groaned, “You’re not still pretending to be male are you?”

“He’s not pretending,” Robbie said, coming around to stand beside Sportacus, “Sportacus  _is_  a male.”

He saw the corner of Sportacus’ mouth twitch. 

“You can’t be serious,” Dónalegur rolled his eyes, “‘Sportacus’? You changed your name too? What a _waste_! You know how badly your mom wanted a girl? She  _loved_ the name—”

Robbie clamped his hands over his ears. He had never, not  _once_ , even  _entertained_  the idea of asking Sportacus what his old name had been. He had been curious at first but quickly decided it was none of his business. For this elf, this elf who claimed to be  _family_ , to toss it around so casually...

Robbie felt Sportacus tense beside him. He kept his hands around his ears, absolutely  _terrified_ of Dónalegur saying it again. Dónalegur’s lips were still moving but he stopped when Sportacus started forward. Robbie dropped his hands.

Sportacus threw the cage off of Dónalegur. Dónalegur looked grateful at first but his face quickly morphed into fear when Sportacus grabbed him by the collar. 

“We’re going to have a long talk,  _cousin_ ,” Sportacus growled. He looked downright _murderous_ , “We’re going to talk, you’re going to  _apologize_ , and then you’re going to  _leave_.”

Dónalegur did not put up a fight as he was dragged away. 


End file.
